My Servant
by Artistic Kitty
Summary: Asami has been Takuma's bodyguard as long as she could remember. What happens if chemistry develops between them? What are the conseqeunces? Sorry bad summary. No flames!


Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, matsuri hino does.

_This means thought_

This is regular

Some of the spells I made up so yeah..

Enjoy and please inform me if you want to be my beta reader. :D

_(flashback)_

_ "Asami-chan, come on hurry up, or else grandfather will find us!" Ichijou said while looking behind him at a struggling 5 year old Asami whose midnight hair was up to her waist. "Takuma-kun, I can't keep up with you!" she cried collapsing on the green grass, enjoying the warmth."But, Asami-chan!" chibi Takuma begged. Asami slowly got up and unexpenctantly dashed into the forest ahead of them. That was until she bumped into Ichio and their laughter died away as fast as a hummingbird's heart beat. _

"_Asami, come here please." Ichio said in a calm low voice. She gulped and walked up to him, but before she could say anything Ichoi hit her across her face and Asami flew back of the pressure. "Asami, you came here to protect my grandson and do his bidding." Ichio growled. "Not play tea party with him!" _

_(end of flashback)_

Asami flew awake sweating like a pig, she checked Takuma's grandfather clock ticking away. It was 3:00 pm so she got up from her sleeping bag, looked up and made sure Takuma was there and quickly rushed out of the room and came back after 2 seconds. She smoothed her uniform and walked over to Takuma's mirror and looked. Short black hair not unlike Seiren's, brown eyes and a smiling mouth. Then, she realized she was smiling and quickly turned into an unreadable expression. She heard stirring and saw a bed haired Takuma (imagine how cute that would be) yawning. "Takuma-Sama you should get dressed now and pack your books because we have to get to the classroom in 30 minutes." Asami said with a calm voice.

Takuma got up slowly, watched by Asami, brushed his teeth, watched by Asami and he didn't mind her watching until it came to the time he had to get dressed. "Asami-chan, please go outside or turn around because I'm a bit shy." He begged. Asami shook her head firmly and said, "If you don't hurry up and change I'm gonna help you change so hurry up." Takuma whimpered and changed less than one second flat.

After gathering all their books with Asami behind Takuma they walked out to the living room to join all the other vampires who were waiting for him. Aido took one look at Asami and turned away obviously disgusted at what he looked at. Aido was one of the people who really detested people lower than noble class and couldn't bare look at them. Asami kept her expression calm and followed the others quietly while they chatted away.

(1 hour later)

"Asami-chan I think you might of gave half the girls out their heart attacks." Takuma said hiding his laughter. "Takuma-Sama it's my duty to keep all humans away from you." She said bowing deeply. Earlier she gave a talking about staying at least a house size perimeter away from Takuma or else she would make sure they got transferred.

In class today they were learning about the Kimura and Ichijou bond and why they are bonded. "Kimura-chan and Ichijou-Sama, have a unique bond that links Kimura to Ichijou and the bond is broken when Ichijou dies as in simpler words Kimura has to protect him from harm her whole life." Toga drowned on with obvious hatefulness when reading the giant textbook. "Kimura's have been serving the Ichijou's for 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 as you can see a very long time and I want you to get out your textbooks and…Toga kept them working until last minute and when that class was over they were exhausted.

In power lessons Toga was teaching them how to control their power without losing control. Everybody was practicing except Asami because she couldn't do much until..."You girl get over here and show us how you and Ichijou can switch powers." Toga barked and Asami stood up dragged her feet to Takuma who was as reluctant as her because switching powers is very painful. Asami inched towards him and their fingers touched, until their whole hands were gripping each other and they both murmured something that no one could here. Then there was a bright blue and green light flashing and Asami appeared with a more threatening aura and radiance than ever before. Takuma was a bit like himself but lost his commanding aura about him.

(2 hours later)

"I'm glad we're studying the Aido clan tomorrow because I'm exhausted!" Asami said while cleaning up Takuma's bedroom. "Wow Asami-chan actually said something for the first time with emotion in 10 years." Takuma said laughing. Asami was glowering on the inside but he was right it was 10 years since she had said something with feeling. Ever since that day Ichio struck her she was confident to not do anything emotional. Takuma stopped laughing after a while and fell asleep without even bothering to pull up the blankets. Asami thought as her body guard duty/mother/friend duty and lifted him up and tucked his cover on lovingly.

"HA!" he yelled, "Got you to make a lovey expression!" and went right back to sleep before she could murder him.


End file.
